129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrifice
Spell Properties Spell Characteristics |- | 1 || Switch the position of 2 players (5 turns) || - || 4 || 1-1 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 6 || 31 |- | 2 || Switch the position of 2 players (5 turns) || - || 4 || 1-2 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 6 || 31 |- | 3 || Switch the position of 2 players (5 turns) || - || 4 || 1-3 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 6 || 31 |- | 4 || Switch the position of 2 players (5 turns) || - || 4 || 1-4 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 6 || 31 |- | 5 || Switch the position of 2 players (5 turns) 2C || - || 4 || 1-4 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 6 || 31 |- | 6 || Switch the position of 2 players (5 turns) 2C || - || 3 || 1-5 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 6 || 131 |} Notes When you cast this on an ally, each time that ally takes damage, the Sacrier switches places with that ally and takes the damage instead. This includes damage the ally inflicts on him/herself. Exceptions to this rule are: * knockback damage * damage from poison * reflect damage At the beginning the range is one, and grows with boosting, but that is not recomended unless you intend to raise it all the way. At level 5, the spell becomes an area spell (Area of 2), allowing you to sacrifice your entire party if you wish. This spell can either be a great asset to your team, or an ideal method of getting you killed quickly depending on the situation you use it in. The extra hits can quickly go through even a Sacrier's large HP pool and leave the team short a valuable party member. The position swapping can also cause much irritation to your party when it puts you or your ally in a spot they don't want to be in. Knowing these faults however, this ability can be very useful to protect your weaker party members from danger that you can survive much better than them. Strategic Notes Sacrificing on summons can be dangerous. Damaging spells which only affect summons (such as Osamodas's Whip) will damage the Sacrier instead if cast on a sacrificed summoned creature. Such spells often deal very high damage or instantly kill the target. When a sacrificed character casts Ecaflip's Luck, the Sacrier receives the effects of the spell until Sacrifice ends. One powerful combination is sacrifice plus damage reduction. The Sacrier tends to have very high HP, and damage reduction will lower the amount of damage the Sacrier takes. Sacrifice can be used in place of transposition and swap. At the expense of losing HP, the Sacrier can switch positions with the sacrificed ally by attacking that ally. Sacrifice can be used to make sure all attacks are focused on the Sacrier, in order to receive as much benefit from a punishment as possible.